Lozers R Us
Lozers R Us is an episode from Season 2017 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, Squidward builds a toy store to lure SpongeBob and Patrick in. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * FNAF Characters * Squiddy Cashier Plot The episode opens with SpongeBob and Patrick inside of a tent outside of their houses where they are hosting the "Best Friends Forever Club" (BFFC). SpongeBob and Patrick would proceed to do fun things inside the tent, such as blowing bubbles. As they blew the bubbles, Squidward was inside and was soon annoyed from it. He then confronts with SpongeBob inside the tent. SpongeBob comes out and asks Squidward if he would want to join the BFFC and Squidward says no. A few minutes later, Squidward shows SpongeBob and Patrick a newspaper to the greatest toy store in the whole world, Lozers R Us. SpongeBob and Patrick were amazed from the looks of a new toy store and soon went out in search for it. Little did they know, this was all a plan from Squidward to lure idiots like SpongeBob and Patrick in so they wouldn't bother him for the rest the day. At last, SpongeBob and Patrick arrived at Lozers R Us toy store. They soon find a red button in which they press, and the FNAF characters soon jumped from the roof of the building singing the Lozers R Us Song. After the song, SpongeBob and Patrick begin to admire the cool toys inside of Lozers R Us. SpongeBob finds a plush version of himself and is willing to buy it, so he demands Patrick to hand him a shopping cart. Patrick finds himself a Rubix Cube and was going to purchase it. At the cash register, a cashier named Squiddy responded to Patrick "Only a loser would buy that thing." This angers Patrick on how the cashier was treating him so he asked SpongeBob to confront with him. Squiddy then explains to them that anyone who shops or work at Lozers R Us, they will become bigger losers of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Patrick were getting tired of being insulted from the cashier, and proceeds to walk out the front door. Just then, the security doors shut closed trapping SpongeBob and Patrick inside the store. Squiddy then explains the only way to escape is to play the Lozers R Us trivia game. The two accept the challenge and went inside a room with the word "Loser". The trivia game was hosted no other than Squidward, and both SpongeBob and Patrick were shocked that he was the one who built the toy store. The trivia game had begun, so SpongeBob and Patrick had to answer a series of three question. The first question was a music guessing game and Patrick got it correct by answering Company Picnic (Unknown Track). The second question was about the Season 10 episode, Mimic Madness and it asked what was the name of SpongeBob's impression obsession. SpongeBob answers it correctly and it was "Mocking Mimicry Madness!" The final question was the straw that broke the camel's back for Patrick. The question asked, who are the biggest losers of Bikini Bottom and Patrick's answer was both him and SpongeBob. Squidward says the answer was correct and they have won the trivia game. Patrick then grabs a rocket launcher and blows up the entire toy store, and the episode ends with SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward all in the ruble. Music Flop and Go (a) Marlin March Tomfoolery Hello Blues Lozers R Us Song Meatball Parade One of the Sailor Stings Bouldergiest (Super Mario Galaxy) Clown a Round (Wario World) Company Picnic 2 (Unknown Track) Tentically Speaking Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017 Category:2017 Episodes Category:Episodes